Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Penybright
Summary: Sakura Tomoe bit her lip to suppress the wide grin from breaking out onto her face. This was a once in a lifetime chance, and she wasn’t going to mess it up. She’d never forgive herself if she did.


AN: I know, I know… More sap from Peny ::mass fainting and heart attacks:: -.-; Also, does anyone else fine it odd that this is the one series I seem to be able to write sap/fluff for?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, you can bet that there would be some certain character interaction in the series. ::cough:: Oh yeah… The song isn't mine either.

Can't Fight the Moonlight

By: Penybright

Sakura Tomoe bit her lip to suppress the wide grin from breaking out onto her face. This was a once in a lifetime chance, and she wasn't going to mess it up. She'd never forgive herself if she did.

"Hello Ran," Sakura greeted. The sullen redhead looked up from the arrangement he was working on, and blinked. Sakura sighed, turning her attention to the other three males in the shop.

"Hiya Ken, Omi, Yohji!" she smiled.

"Morning Sakura," Yohji greeted, eyes flicking to the man standing behind the petite girl. "You seem rather happy this morning."

Sakura shot Yohji a look, and he chuckled.

"I asked Ran about that favor you wanted."

"Hn."

"Aw, c'mon, Ran! We all know you like that astrology stuff. Sakura needs help with her schoolwork, and _you _can help."

"Please?" Sakura pleaded, rose-hued eyes beseeching. Ran nodded and sighed, turning back to his work. He froze when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and he found himself being hugged tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed happily, releasing the stunned man. Smiling cheerfully, the brunette made her way out of the flower shop. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, Yohji burst into laughter.

"You've got it bad," he chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ran responded icily.

"The look on your face," Yohji continued, "_priceless_. Absolutely priceless. I thought you were gonna pass out."

"Yohji…" Omi warned.

"Fine, fine. Can't say I didn't tell you so!" And with that, the blond sauntered off.

Under a lover's sky gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

You think that you won't fall

Well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight, starlight

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight

Ran gripped the steering-wheel tightly, Yohji's words before he left running through his mind.

"Remember, Ran, this is a study _date_," the blond smirked. "Don't mess up."

Violet eyes glanced at the young woman in the passenger seat. She thought this was a date, a study date, but a date none-the-less. Ran cursed Yohji for planting the idea in Sakura's head. Because of him, she'd be sorely disappointed tonight. Ran wasn't here for a "date". He was going to help her with her schoolwork, and that was _it._

It was a beautiful night for stargazing. The sky was clear and unobscured by clouds. The dark velvet background of the night sky contrasted starkly with the tiny pinpricks of glittering light. The moon rose full and bright, an opaque opal among diamonds. The swordsman did have to admit it was a wonderful backdrop for a date. But this was _not_ a date.

"It's so pretty," Sakura murmured, face tilted up to the night sky. "It's hard to see the stars in the city." Sighing, she glanced over at Ran.

Ran froze at the look she was directing his way. He couldn't quite place what it was. He suddenly felt a little apprehensive. Maybe he shouldn't have come after Yohji revealed the true nature of this trip He took in a deep breath as Sakura stepped towards him, unable to move. What was wrong with him?

"Ran," Sakura blushed. "Ca- can I call you just Ran?"

Ran blinked, not responding, and Sakura's face fell. He suddenly felt an odd sense of guilt.

"That's fine," he found himself saying before he realized the words were out of his mouth. His eyes widened slightly at what he had said. Something strange was happening, and he didn't think he liked it. He didn't like Sakura; not that way. She was like a sister. So then, why did he feel his face heat up when she stepped closer and hugged him?

_"No, no, no, no, no, no!" _Ran mentally berated himself. "_You can't like her like _that_. Yohji can't be right!"_

"Ran?"

He shuddered as Sakura's soft breath whispered across his neck.

"..."

He realized he was still in her embrace and stepped away. He wasn't falling for her. He couldn't be.

You can try to resist, try to hide form my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart.

Sakura pouted when Ran stepped away. He was being stubborn. She had expected as much from him, but it still was frustrating. Why couldn't he just see the obvious? She watched entranced as he pulled his eyes away from her, looking up at the sky. A soft breeze began to pick up, tousling his crimson locks. He looked ethereal, a creature of beauty and grace.

When his eyes landed on her again and quickly darted away, Sakura knew he wouldn't be able to deny his feelings much longer. She smiled softly, looking up into Ran's glazed iris eyes. He seemed to be debating something in his mind. Suddenly, his eyes focused and cleared. He abruptly stepped away and turned from her. Sakura frowned, staring at his back. He was always so stubborn. For once, why couldn't he just…

Ran steeled himself and turned to face the brunette. He was calmly going to tell her that he had no interest in her _that _way, and then take her home. He just had to make sure to keep her at a distance or… He shook his head. He had better self-control than that.

Sakura took a step back at the look in his eyes. Cool, hard amethyst starred down at her, unyielding. So, he'd made up his mind had he?

"Ran---"

"No."

"Look, I know---"

"No, you don't."

There's no escape love

Once the gentle breeze weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be to long 'til your in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm so right

It will steal your heart tonight

Sakura sighed in frustration. It always came to this. Well, it would be different this time. She was going to make him see what he was denying. Stalking forward, a small smirk twitched onto her lips as she noted him backing away.

"What's the matter, Ran?"

"Nothing."

Sakura continued to advance as Ran backed away. Only a few feet more… Ran's eyes widened as he bumped into his car. Sakura planted herself firmly in front of him. He wasn't going to run away this time. On reflex, Ran grabbed Sakura by the shoulders.

_"Idiot!"_His mind screamed. Ran cursed softly, loosening his grip. He flinched when her slim fingers wrapped around his wrist. Sakura brought his hand up to her face, placing it on her cheek. His palm was surprisingly warm and soft, and she leaned into that warmth. Her eyes drifted shut as she heard him gasp, a soft smile playing over her lips.

He yanked his hand away as if burned, staring at Sakura in shock. His heart was pounding, and he couldn't understand why. His breath hitched as she leaned closer, bringing her hand up to cup his face. The contact sent shivers through him, and he tried again to escape. He had to get away before… before what? His mind screamed at him to pull away; get as far away as possible, but his body wouldn't move. He was trapped by the tender touch of the young… woman… standing before him. She placed his hands back on her shoulders, leaning in until her face was just inches from his.

Ran looked down into her eyes and found determination and something else he couldn't place. Again his mind screamed at him to get away, but his body wouldn't respond. His hands slipped from her shoulders to rest on her slender hips. His face dipped the last few inches, his lips brushing against hers. He felt her sigh, her warm body leaning into his. Shock rippled through him as she deepened the kiss, and he felt himself no longer able to resist.

You can try to resist, try to hide form my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you


End file.
